


梦

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: “梦里出现的人，醒来时就该去见他。”           《新桥恋人》
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	梦

全圆佑觉得自己在做梦。  
应该是做梦吧，他也不好说，踩在地上的感觉好真实，但是天空是黑的云是红的，落日——也可能是日出，像个太浓厚的蛋黄，挂在天边将坠未坠。  
他低下头看了看地面，地面干裂得像是画报上出现的非洲特色景观，泥土裂开的缝隙让他有点站不住脚，所处的大概是一处空旷的平原，四下望去没有除了他以外的活物，连根草都没有。  
面前有一扇门。  
门后没有房子也没有庭院，只是一扇半掩着的门。像是普通的房间门，把手上还挂了一件T恤。  
全圆佑迟缓地眨了眨眼，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜——在梦里他居然都记得自己要戴眼镜。但门的形状看起来还是很模糊，像是有什么雾气笼罩在门前。难道是自己近视度数又加深了？全圆佑反思了一下，最近游戏好像也没有玩的很多，也有积极护眼，虽然不吃鱼但还是尽量多吃蔬菜水果了。  
不对啊，文俊辉昨天还拉着自己打游戏了。  
说是说文俊辉拉着自己打游戏，但是两个人也没有一起玩游戏，只是各玩各的而已，一个手机一个电脑，在一个房间里发出不一样的打斗声，两位游戏玩家本人沉默无言。  
明明不是跟我玩一样的游戏为什么还要叫我打游戏呢？  
全圆佑陷入了思考，这时孤立在平原上的门突然开了，T恤从门把手上滑落掉在地上，拍起一地粉尘，明明门的后面还是无边的平原，但突然有一只猫从里面走出来了。  
是一只灰色蓝眼睛的猫咪，看见全圆佑以后快步走到他身边，蹲在他脚下摇起了尾巴。  
哪里跑来的猫？全圆佑弯下身去把猫抱起来，好轻，像是一团棉花，柔软又温暖的触感。  
昨天还干什么了吗？除了跟文俊辉在一个房间里打游戏。全圆佑抱着猫开始回想。猫趴在他肩膀上乖巧地收起了爪子，头靠在全圆佑脖子上，耳朵一动一动蹭得全圆佑有点痒。  
好像还喝酒了。文俊辉带了酒来问他要不要喝，应该是中国酒。全圆佑有点记不太清了，只是隐约记得喝第一口经过喉咙辛辣的感觉，像是拿小刀片割了一遍喉咙。他没喝几杯就有点不行了，但文俊辉倒是喝了不少，撑着头絮絮叨叨地坐在床上，一手拿着酒瓶，也不知道嘴里在说什么，后来可能是真的喝醉了，转身就趴倒在全圆佑身上，酒气呼在全圆佑的颈窝里，发酵的甜味空气飘到全圆佑脸上。  
粉丝们都说全圆佑太瘦了，锁骨大概可以放下好几排硬币。喝醉的文俊辉老老实实地把自己的脸压在全圆佑的锁骨上，凸起的骨头托起柔软的脸颊肉，在文俊辉不胖的脸上挤出弧度来。没好好打理的头发也乱糟糟地擦着全圆佑没刮胡子的下巴，全圆佑觉得痒了想把文俊辉推到一旁去，喝醉了的人反而抱紧了全圆佑的腰，完全把他压在床上不让他走。  
全圆佑试图仰起身看看是什么情况，结果文俊辉感受到身下的动静，完全把自己的重量压了下去不让他走。  
全圆佑叹了口气，努力在高浓度酒精的冲击下找回一些理智，上手摸了摸文俊辉的头，像是哄小孩一样叫他。“俊尼？俊尼去自己床上睡觉了。”  
“不要！”  
回得倒挺快。全圆佑想了想，把手移下去拍拍文俊辉的背，像是给猫咪顺毛一样慢慢抚摸着，拱起的脊背也慢慢塌了下去，手臂虚虚地拢着全圆佑。  
然后呢？全圆佑想不起来了。  
好像要下雨了，红色的云突然变黑，一道惊雷劈下来，全圆佑的长反射弧才慢腾腾地绕了地球一圈跑回来，托住肩上的猫就要跑，但四处也没有遮蔽物，他只是把猫护在怀里，但是自己却不知道去哪儿躲雨。  
猫突然从他怀里跳下来，咬着他的裤脚就要往门边走，全圆佑也跟着它往门边去，但门好像永远也跑不到，无论全圆佑怎么走，它都保持在一个朦朦胧胧模模糊糊的状态。  
雨又密又急，打得全圆佑的眼镜都花了一片，猫急得喵喵叫，全圆佑才发现不是自己走不到门而是自己完全没有在走，猫在他周围转来转去，他只是维持一个走路的姿势站定在原地而已。  
雨好像更大了，头发衣物都被打湿，全圆佑感觉自己身体突然变得好沉重，眼前一黑倒了下去。  
现在肯定是梦了吧，现实总不能重返高中时代。他在一张课桌面前醒来，身上披着一件衣服，全圆佑把这件衣服拿在手里观察了一下，好像是一件女式校服外套，但尺码不小，在领口的标签上好像还写了几个字。全圆佑费力地眯起眼睛辨认，但始终看不清是什么字。  
教室门口站了好几个女孩子窃窃私语，还对他指指点点好像很兴奋的样子。怎么梦里还是会有追求自己的女孩子，全圆佑无奈地摇了摇头，把衣服放在桌上站起身就要走，突然被人拉住了手腕。  
“全……全圆佑同学！我喜欢你！可以跟我交往吗！”  
是谁？全圆佑转过身来，告白的女孩子背后却有奇怪的亮光让他看不清脸。  
“我喜欢你。”  
这句话是谁说的？  
“我喜欢你。”  
等一下。  
“我喜欢你。”  
是文俊辉。  
全圆佑突然想起了昨天剩下的事情。文俊辉趴在他身上跟他告白，不知道神智还清醒不清醒，我喜欢你嘟嘟囔囔地重复了好几遍，也不放手，晚上就这么抱着他睡着了。第二天全圆佑醒来的时候文俊辉蜷缩在被子里只露出一个头顶，但是全圆佑逃跑了。  
我喜欢文俊辉吗？全圆佑心脏怦怦跳，快得像是拉响了警报，他想起那只猫和那扇他没走出去的门，是文俊辉吗？要带自己走出自己的心。他抓起手边的衣服，领口处写着的名字是，文俊辉。眼前的白光慢慢消散，女孩子的脸也是，文俊辉。  
“呃啊！”全圆佑被崔胜澈带来的冰咖啡冰了一下脸，猛得惊醒过来，“昨天没好好睡吗？”崔胜澈在他身边拉了椅子坐下来，看他刚写好的歌词。“昨天跟俊尼喝酒了。”全圆佑仰起头来活动了一下脊椎，背上披着的衣服掉了下来。  
“俊的衣服怎么在这里？”崔胜澈从地上把衣服捡起来，李知勋刚从工作室走出来，“他刚走没多久，看圆佑在这里睡觉怕他着凉给他披的吧。”  
梦里那只猫好像在挠他的心了，全圆佑突然想起之前看的一部电影。

「梦里出现的人，醒来时就该去见他。」

END


End file.
